


Shelter

by foldingcranes



Series: Sunsettlers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: “Are you going to suck my dick in the middle of a salt flat?” Gabriel asks, almost incredulous. Jack’s face reddens in response, but he says nothing.(Gabriel lets himself go. Just for a little.)





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Dad, Pip and Katie for helping me edit this while I screeched in horror <3.

The air is dry and cold outside in Uyuni, and the space inside the backseat of their rental car is… limited for two men of their size and  _ yet _ , Jack manages to get on his knees in front of Gabe and settle between his legs as if he belongs there. Like a worshipper.

“Are you going to suck my dick in the middle of a salt flat?” Gabriel asks, almost incredulous. Jack’s face reddens in response, but he says nothing.

“I know what you’re doing, Morrison,” Gabe breathes. Jack pulls down his zipper and raises a brow at his already half erect cock. “What?” Gabe asks defensively.

“You complained about me distracting you and look at you,” Jack says, amused. He takes Gabe’s cock in his hand, gives it a few strokes to get it a little bit harder and then licks the tip slowly, staring directly into Gabriel’s eyes. Jack’s eyes are sparkling with challenge and lips enveloping the tip of the hardened cock, sucking softly and teasingly. Jack moans at the velvety feeling and the salty taste of Gabriel’s skin and stops licking the head to trace the throbbing veins on the underside with his tongue until Gabriel is squirming with pleasure.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Gabriel bites his lower lip, a hand settling within mussed hair and pulling until Jack’s moaning around his dick, taking the whole of it inside his mouth and setting a fast pace, head bobbing up and down. His eyes are closed, his face is flushed and Gabriel’s making a mess out of his hair. What a fucking a sight.

Jack takes his cock fully until he’s nearing the dark curls on his navel and he’s choking on Gabriel’s dick, a few tears running down his face. Something inside Gabe snaps when he sees Jack like this. “Come here, I want to kiss you.”

Jack lets Gabriel’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. "You don't want to come inside my mouth?" he asks, cocking his head, confusion coloring his face.

Gabriel chokes. "I mean, I always want to come inside your mouth—but I want to kiss you right now."

Jack gives him a small smile and kisses the tip of his cock one last time before getting up and settling at Gabriel’s side. “You’re the boss,” he says, unashamedly. Gabriel kisses him hungrily, a muffled moan leaving his mouth when Jack’s hand finds his dick again, stroking him with care.

 

The morning sun is beginning to shine outside, encasing them both in its light, warming them up. Jack’s going to end up with more freckles, and the position they are in is uncomfortable—they don’t have enough space to move but Gabriel  _ needs _ this, needs the cold of the morning to abandon his body, needs to fall for Jack’s diversion.  _ Don’t think _ , everything about Jack body says. Every single part of Jack invites Gabe in, like a shelter in the middle of a storm, or spending an entire night aimlessly walking until sunrise marks the end of the line.

 

“Jack,” he presses against Jack’s mouth, hot and wet, panting. Looks for the lube he has stored in his jacket and spreads his legs. Jack takes the bottle, an awfully sweet expression on his face—he’s not smiling but his eyes are, crinkled at the edges and bright and entirely focused on Gabriel’s. He coats his fingers in lube and fondles Gabriel’s balls, making him moan and arch his back in a perfect bow of tightly knit muscle, before tracing a circle around his perineum and sliding a finger into his hole. Gabriel throws his head back against the car seat and closes his eyes, blissful.

“Good?” Jack asks, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw. Gabriel nods and makes a happy sound when Jack’s finger goes deeper and presses right  _ there. _ Another finger pushes in and Gabriel gasps, turning his face towards Jack.

“Wait—” Gabriel pants, clumsily pawing at Jack’s shirt. He tugs at the fabric until it’s bunched around his collarbone and kisses Jack’s chest, delighted at how uneven breath hitches beneath the trace of lips across warm skin. Pleased, Gabriel gets his lips around one of Jack’s nipples and begins to suck with enough force to bruise the skin as Jack pushes a third finger inside of him, shivering with arousal.

“Who’s distracting who, now?” Jack laughs, angling his fingers just right, three knuckles deep inside Gabriel. A loud moan comes out of him when Gabriel bites him and he nuzzles the top of Gabriel’s head, quickening the pace of his fingers, letting Gabriel rock against them until his whole body is trembling.

“I’m gonna—fuck,  _ I can’t _ —” Gabriel mumbles, arousal pooled in his belly and cock standing rock hard against his abdomen, leaking precum, flushed and pulsing. Jack kisses his temple and angles his fingers in a better angle, using his free hand to stroke the base of Gabriel’s cock.

“Ssh,” Jack whispers huskily. “Just let go, okay?” He pumps Gabriel’s cock once, twice, fingers deep inside him, Gabriel’s hips rolling against them until he’s coming on Jack’s hand, lips still pressed against the skin of Jack’s chest.

There’s a moment of absolute silence as if they were the only ones left alive. It feels like living in another world. Their breathing syncs and they bask in each other’s warmth and there’s—nothing more. Just them and silence.

“I’m cold,” Jack complains, breaking the spell of the moment.

“You’re a baby,” Gabriel rolls his eyes at him and pulls Jack’s shirt down.

“I’m filing for divorce,” Jack huffs. He throws a glance at Gabe’s lap and scrunches his nose. “Do we have any wipes?”

“Who knows,” Gabriel sighs. “I can’t move, you take care of this.”                                        

“I’m definitely filing for divorce.” Jack retorts. He finds the wipes inside one of their backpacks and cleans Gabriel’s stomach and groin patiently while Gabriel looks at the landscape outside of the car’s window. More tourists start to arrive, and he finds himself missing the solitude from the previous moments.

“There you go,” Jack says as he kisses him on the cheek and fixes his pants for him. Gabriel can’t help but smile. “All clean. Aren’t I nice?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel leans down, settling his head on Jack’s lap for a short nap. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Mr. Niceness.”

The feeling of Jack’s fingers running over his scalp soothes him enough. Soon, he’s drifting into sleep.

“Me neither, sweetheart,” he thinks he hears Jack say. “Me neither.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: I'm on hiatus.  
> also me: I'm going to write 1k of smut.


End file.
